The 5th day
by Rafa008
Summary: In the 5th of the Battle Frontier, Anabel and Noland talk about the Artesian cave and during a discussion where the man, worried, tries to impede her to go back alone there to chases the Guilde Hideout, Anabel declares her love for him in the garden and has a surprise. Music-I run to you.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **SecretHideoutShipper (Anabel & Noland)

**Song: **I run to You-Lady Antebellum

**Resume:** Songfic. In the 5th of the Battle Frontier Anabel and Noland talk about the Artesian Cave.

**The 5th day **

_I run from hate__  
__I run from prejudice__  
__I run from pessimists__  
__But I run too late_

That was the 5th day in the Island of the Battle Frontier, many tourists and trainers were arriving there, to meet the place and challenge the Frontier Brains. Anabel, the Salon Maiden of lilac and short hair was at her living room, a big, clean and clear place with big windows and many couches and a table of tea, in the Battle Tower, thinking about the events that happened in the last days, when Guilde Hideout tried to capture Jirachi and attacked. In some hours, Emerald would be challenging Tucker to get his 5th symbol. Anabel was worried, thinking in a way to defeat the enemy before the 7 days. Then someone knocked at the door and she saw in the video that was Noland, the Factory Head of brown hair and grey eyes.

Anabel-Come, Noland.

Noland-Good morning Anabel. Are you going with us, watch the battle between Tucker and Emerald?

Anabel-No, sorry. I'm worried about Jirachi and the island.

He sat in the couch beside her, touching her shoulder delicately.

Noland-Don't worry, when the enemy attack, we'll be prepared.

Anabel-Yes, but I think I should go back to Artisan Cave. Maybe is there where the Guilde Hideout is going to catch Jirachi.

Noland was nervous and punched the table, scaring Anabel.

Noland-You're not going to go back there. The first time all you went there, when I was at the hospital, all you were attacked.

Anabel-But this time we're prepared.

_I run my life__  
__Or is it running me__  
__Run from my past__  
__I run too fast__  
__Or too slow it seems__  
_

Noland-Anyway we need all of us to stay here because the next place he's going to attack is here! And I'm not going to let you be in more dangerous than necessary.

Anabel sat her arms back, her lilac eyes dangerous.

Anabel-But I'm sure Jirachi will come back there. I'm going to talk with Scott, he will agree with me.

But when she was going to the door, Noland held her arm, making her more close to him, his grey eyes serious and his voice, though.

Noland-Stay here! Please…

The last word was more hesitant, sweet.

Noland-You're my friend, my best friend.

Anabel-I'm going. I'm one of the more powerful Frontier Brains here.

Noland-So I go with you.

Her eyes were softer and her voice, sweet, while touching his hair with her free hand.

Anabel-No, the others need you here, you're the most intelligent. Stay here, release me.

Noland breathed her violet's perfume on her neck and then he released her. She smiled, sweet.

Anabel-Don't worry, I'll be fine Noland.

Noland, sighting-If you're saying. Bye.

Then he went away by the door, to the Battle Dome where was going to happen the challenger. But when Anabel saw him by the windows, outside, she ran to the elevator, to him. The Island had a beautiful path with many flowers and trees were many pokemons spent time, a Street Market, Hotel, Restaurants, Arenas and the Battle Facilities. Many trainers were buying Lava Cooks, TMs and other things for the battles. She saw the man of brown hair and his white overcoat in the street, going to the Battle Dome, and she shouted:

Anabel-NOLAND, WAIT!

Noland stopped, surprise, looking the other Brain running to him. When she was before him, she, normally prided and cold, was sweet and innocent.

Anabel-I don't know how you feel about me, but I like you Noland. But probably I'm saying something fool, forget all that I say, maybe I should forget you. So, I have to go. Bye.

She was blushing, her eyes sad, going to return to the Battle Tower, when he called:

Noland-Wait Anabel…

She stopped, static, when he approached and held her face, looking into her eyes.

_When lies become the truth__  
__That's when I run to you__  
__This world keeps spinning faster__  
__Into a new disaster so I run to you__  
__I run to you baby__  
__And when it all starts coming undone__  
__Baby you're the only one I run to__  
__I run to you__  
_

Noland-Why are you afraid Anabel? What was that talk about forget me? I would never agree something like this. I like you Anabel. You and you, my little.

Her eyes were shocked and then, lovely.

Noland-You can feel with your powers, right? I like you in the same way that you for me.

Anabel-I don't need to use my powers, my heart can feel. I like you too much.

She kissed his cheek, with a beautiful and large smile and than looked with her lilac eyes, to his grey eyes. Noland kissed her brow, and then her lips, soft. Many challengers were watching the new couple from the Battle Frontier.

Noland-Bye Anabel, take care.

Anabel-Ok. Bye Noland.

She went look for Scott, while he went to the Battle Dome, look for the others Brains.

_We run on fumes__  
__Your life and mine__  
__Like the sands of time__  
__Slippin' right on through__  
__And our love's the only truth__  
__That's why I run to you__  
_


End file.
